From Martian Food to Martian Friend
by GothicDragon221
Summary: Sequel to Martian Food. Hope you like. R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WotW. I own Sam and Christy. Thanks to SergeantHeretic for helping me out with the soldier.

* * *

**

We were traveling to who knows where. My friend Christy and I tried to get this guy to talk to us, but we only got his name: Bordine. But at least that's something.

I'm judging that it's been another week since he saved us from the Martians' hostage in the pit. Christy and Bordine was convince that every single Martian in that pit had died. Nearly all did, but I was highly convinced that one was still alive and soon to be well.

My Martian baby sitter that took time to watch over me while I was still in that pit. He saved me once and since then, I felt I had a special connection. And it sometimes got weird.

Iwas afraid tomention this before, but when my Martian sitter was shot by Bordine, I could've sworn that I felt a pain in my stomach area. Then it disappeaed for a while, but when I looked back to find my Martian still alive, the pain came back.

I didn't tell Bordine or Christy about anything about that or about the fact that one lucky Martian was alive.

Bordine almost never talked to us. He just told us when to do certain things. Although he's cute, he's a little on the mean bitter side.

Right now me and Christy was resting in a ditch while Bordine kept watch. Christy and I was keeping quiet since we can't start a conversation without play fighting, our way of bonding. This was only a break for the night as we adapted to being both daernal and nocturnal. Being both isn't a surprise to me, since I would spend every Saturday staying up all through the night anyways.

We were about to continue going east when I felt something vaguly familiar. A voice was telling us not to go that way. It told us that we should go west. It was almost the same feelings that I felt when my Martian sitter talked telelpathically to me, but this was lighter, like it was done further away.

I ignored it. It could be a trap.

It wasn't. As soon as we got to the forest edge, we were confronted by a Martian Tripod. It turned right at us. This can't be good.

* * *

**I'm being rushed off the computer, so I gotta hurry up. Pleaz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WotW. I own Sam and Christy. Thanks to SergeantHeretic for helping me out with the soldier. While you write your version of the sequel, I'm making my version up too. It'll be a heck of a lot different.

* * *

**

**It wasn't. As soon as we got to the forest edge, we were confronted by a Martian Tripod. It turned right at us. This can't be good.**

We were in in a tight situation when it charged at us. But this guy had a plan. Near us was a large animal burrow. Talk about our luck. We literally dived for it just before getting squashed. We stayed stone still as the Tripod stayed outside. I think it was waiting for us to come out. It knew we can't stay in here forever.

But we were willing to try.

We stayed in the safty of the burrow for a couple of hours. The Martian was waiting patiently, like a cat waiting for a mouse to come out in the open.

Right now I was doing my favorite passtime of daydreaming. The Hot Dude, as I like to call him sometimes, was staring at the Tripod. I think they're having a staring contest. Christy was banging her head on the burrow wall. It was boring and she can't take boredom.

Suddenly, the Martian decided that it had enough games. A metallic tentacle emerged from the crab and approached the burrow. My 'future boyfriend' heroically began shooting at the tentacle.

Then everything stopped as we heard a loud Aloo sound. I learned it to be from the Martian war machines. The tentacle withdrew and the Tripod stormed away.

Are we free to go or is this another trick? Suddenly, the feeling came back...it was telling me that we were safe and that we can come out.

I don't know if I should trust it. As I learned it was indeed my Martian sittier communicating with me. Can't trust Martians, but he saved me twice now...though the last one was an attempt that I was dumb enough to ignore. Maybe I should follow his advice this time. Just to see what happens.

I crawled slowly towards the entrance. Christy followed me, having nothing better to do. The Army Hunk stopped us by using his arm to block our way.

"Stay back." he said. I smiled.

"I don't think so." I told him. I ducked under the arm and ran outside. There I was stunned with fear.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**My line thing still isn't working, so eights are still here. Hope yall like it. I continue this story while I'm writing my other one on paper. Pleaz review!**  



	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WotW. I own Sam and Christy. Thanks to SergeantHeretic for helping me out with the soldier. While you write your version of the sequel, I'm making my version up too. It'll be a heck of a lot different.

* * *

**

**"Stay back." he said. I smiled.**

**"I don't think so." I told him. I ducked under the arm and ran outside. There I was stunned with fear.**

There was another Martian Tripod. Oh great. That's the last time I take directions from an alien. I could just see the Martian inside looking back at me...with a smile! Probably think I'll make another great meal. I felt a tug trying to get me back in the hole but I was rooted to the ground.

"Sam...step away from the octopus." I heard Christy say. I tried to do just that, but for some reason, I started walking towards the crab. I couldn't hear my 2 friends calling, all I heard was my footsteps and the Martian ordering me to keep coming closer. I couldn't help but follow that order, even if I didn't want to.

"SAM!" I snapped out of the trance like state I was apparently in. I noticed that the crab had lowered down to the ground. I was right in front of the hood and I was face to face with the Martian.

_"Hello Samantha." _it greeted. I touched the glass wall between us.

I now knew that we were in no danger. It was my Martian sitter. He's alive! I knew it!

"Long time, no see." I greeted back.

_"It wasn't that long of a time."_ he said. I laughed.

Christy and mister Hottie ran up to me.

The glass wall opened up to where I can actually put my hand in there and poke a tentacle. While it was open, I notice the bullet wound he had recieved back in the pit. It was located where the tentacles meet the head or body...WHATEVER!

He looked at Christy.

_"Hello again little human. Nice to see you 2 aren't fighting." _he said. I smiled when Christy finally reconized him.

"It's you..." she muttered. I ignored her.

"No fighting...yet."

He took one look at Cutie and huffed. I think he knows that this soldier was responsible for what happened. With a soft gurgle, he looked back at me.

_"I'm glad to see that my human friend is alright."_ he said. Suddenly, he got out the machine and layed before me. After a while he got a Handling Machine and went passed us.

I think this Martian is coming along.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**No time! I gotta get to school! Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own WotW. I own Sam and Christy. Thanks to SergeantHeretic for helping me out with the soldier. While you write your version of the sequel, I'm making my version up too. It'll be a heck of a lot different.

* * *

**

**I think this Martian is coming along.**

"You staying?" I asked. My Martian sitter looked at me.

_"Do you and your friend need a place to stay?"_ he asked. I was taken aback by the question.

Was he asking us to stay with him? Or was it a trick to get me back in a Martian pit so they can make me their food again like before? Well he seems friendly enough to stay with. I can't believe I thought that. He's a MARTIAN! They feed on humans! And I'm a human! For all I know he'll eat me in my sleep, sucking out my blood while I'm dreaming!

Would he really do that though? He's as close to a friend as a human and Martian can get. And we do need somewhere to go. I'm tired sleeping on the ground. That's not for me!

"That depends...do you have a bed?" I asked, almost laughing at myself.

_"We have everything a human needs. Trust me, you'll be in a much more comfortable place." _he reassured. Everything a human needs? How-why would a...I don't even know what question to think. The Martian picked it up.

_"You humans are like rats to us. Some of us thinks you're vermin, some thinks you're a food source_(Believe it or not, but some people consider rats as food)_,and some thinks you'll make excellent pets."_

PETS! What the crap? We're pet animals to this particular Martian? He sees us like we see a dog or cat? Well, in my opinion, that's not bad. We see our pets as friends, companions.

I turned to Christy. Apperantly, she got the message too. She had a shocked look on her face. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Christy, maybe we should go along with him. See what it's like to be a pet." I whispered to Christy. She looked at me.

"I don't know...maybe we shouldn't." she said warily watching my Martian.

"Think about it Christy. No more running, no more sleeping on the ground, and no more starving." I continued.

"Well..." she mumbled.

"Well? It's food served to us. It'll be like we're kids forever. You love your cat. Just think about taking her place with an ALIEN as your owner." I said.

She hesitated. I shook her shoulders.

"Foooooooooood Christy. Think of chocolate for dinner!" Christy smiled. And to wrap up my persuasion: "And if we don't like it there, we'll play doggie and run away."

Christy laughed and nodded.

"Okay, let's give it a shot."

YES! I turned back to my Martian.

"Alright. We'll go." He smiled and led us back to his Tripod. Suddenly, Bordine spoke up.

"No!" he shouted in a demanding voice. We looked at him. Oh uh. Here's a conflict. No doubt he'll make us stay. But I'm a persuader. I can talk anybody into anything, as demonstrated with Christy.

I walked up to him.

"Come with us." I whispered quietly to him. He's a soldier, so I have to speak in their language. "If you come, you can keep us safe in case the Martian pulls something funny. And no doubt he'll take us to a Martian base. And then we'll escape once we figure out the Martian's weakness. Then we can defeat them."

I wasn't really going to run away to defeat the Martians. But this guy will have a reason to come with. He thought for a moment and smiled, something I'd thought I'll never see him do. Man, he's even cuter than he was before!

I took my boyfriend by the arm and walked towards the Martian, who suddenly let out a loud gurgle, which I learned was a threat.

Oh great another persuasion needed. And this one will be a lot tougher.

* * *

**This is longer than usual, but I'm grounded for 2 months. Might as well put as much as I can in this sneak attempt on the computer. Hope you're enjoying this sequel so far. R&R pleaz.**


End file.
